A Year After the Life
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: Series of one shots revolving around our favorite characters in little moments after AYITL. Please review!


**Just an idea that I have had for quite some time now! I figured that it would be a continuation of a Year in the Life but without the frills. First up: the 2016 election. I always saw them as Democrats lol.**

Election Day in Stars Hollow only came around every so often. Since Taylor was essentially Town Selectman for the rest of his life, it was a given that they would not need elections, especially with weekly town meetings. Stars Hollow was a different kind of town in terms of politics.

Luke and Lorelai had decided before their wedding to postpone their honeymoon until the day after the election so that they could vote for president. Since being married a few days prior, it was pure bliss as they adjusted to their newfound marital roles.

The night before Election Day, Luke, Lorelai and Rory sat at their linoleum table in their yellow kitchen and discussed their choices.

"You know, I met Hillary when I was on Barack's campaign. I never thought, eight years later, I would be voting for her as the legit president. Crazy." Rory said, scarfing down the cheeseburger Luke had prepared for her.

"I never thought I would get to see a day where a woman could be president." Lorelai said, putting her hand over Luke's.

"I'm only voting because my girls are insisting on it. And for my future granddaughter or grandson."

A cold air came upon the kitchen, and it wasn't just the Connecticut breeze.

Rory had sent in her absentee ballot a few weeks prior. She was going to stay with Paris in New York to write and tune in on the election madness that was going to take place the next day.

After Rory left, Luke and Lorelai snuggled into bed with hopes and dreams of their future in their heads that night.

The next morning, Lorelai was up before Luke and decided to do something special for him. Rather than him making her breakfast, she toiled around in the kitchen and made him some. After all, the patriarchy was about to be smashed that night, and ceilings were going to be broken, so why not? Luke woke up to pancakes and strawberries from his wife and was understandably surprised.

"What's all this for?" He asked.

"Just wanted to show you how much I loved ya! And how excited I am for today. Are you almost ready?"

"I will be after I eat. I told Caesar to open the diner today, I wanted to be there with you when you casted your ballot."

"Aw, thanks, hun."

They shared a peck on the lips before eating and getting dressed to go make herstory.

Luke and Lorelai Danes bared the cold morning and walked to Stars Hollow High arm in arm. Since they were the early birds, they had the worm and basically walked into the booth. Luke let his wife go first, as he wanted to see the sheer excitement on her face. The "bazing" sound was heard, and Lorelai walked out grinning from ear to ear.

She was almost crying. It was a time to be alive in America where hope was abundant.

Luke and Lorelai carried on throughout their days and occasionally sent little texts with memes as a way to say "I love you."

That night, at around six, they sat in the living room to watch the results of the most tumultuous election of a generation.

There were moments when Trump was going to win, and moments when Hillary was going to win. In those moments, Lorelai was jumping in her seat, unable to fully sit down.

When the election was called, however, she could no longer hold in her tears.

Lorelai sat on the couch with Luke and cried into his shoulder. The tears were not for her, but for those she was close to that were about to have to struggle to keep their rights that had been earned and fought for. The tears were for her future grandchild that would not know what life was like with a progressive president.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Luke asked.

Lorelai chuckled, but then let out a gut wrenching sob.

"Can you hold me?" She said, between tears.

Luke, without hesitation, carried her up to bed and held her as she fell asleep.

Rory had fallen asleep before the official results were in, so the next morning came as a shock. She called her mom, who wasn't going into work, and they both cried. Although there was little hope for the nation at the moment, at least they had each other to get through the tribulations of American politics.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that one! I could not get the idea out of my head. Please review and let me know what you want to read next.**


End file.
